1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a small-sized electric motor provided with a gear case having an end bracket, fitted with a holder base having a brush to said end bracked and used for, for example, a power window system of an automobile, and in particular to structure of the small-sized electric motor for connecting with a power source through a lead wire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, there has been used a power window motor for a motor vehicle as shown, for example, in FIG. 8 as a small-sized electric motor provided with a gear case having an end bracket.
A gear case 52 of a power window motor 51 shown in the figure is fixed to a motor case 53 by fastening an end bracket 52a provided on the left side thereof in the figure to an opening end of a motor case 53 with screw 54's, and fitted with a holder base 56 having a brush 55 to the face of the end bracket 52a on the side of the motor case 53.
In this power window motor 51, one end of a lead wire 58 piercing the end bracket 52a through a grommet 57 provided to said end bracket 52a is connected with a brush holder 59 supporting said brush 55 by soldering or the like, and a connector 60 provided to another end of said lead wire 58 is connected to the other lead wire (not showwn) connected to the power source. In this case, said lead wire 58 is fixed by a clip 62 to the upper part of a cover 61 of the gear case 52 in the figure so as not to be applied with tensile force to the connected portion between the lead wire 58 and the brush holder 59.
However, in the structure of the conventional small-sized electric motor 51 for connecting with a power source as described above, there is a problem since there is the possibility that water penetrates into the motor case 53 from the gap between the end bracket 52a and the grommet 57 caused by the deformation of the grommet 57 if said lead wire 58 is fixed at the stretched or the distorted state at the time of fixing the lead wire 58 to the cover 61 by the clip 62.
And there are different problems in that another end of said lead wire 58 provided with the connector 60 may be a hindrance in case of transporting the power window motor 51 or mounting it to the vehicle body, and it is impossible to reduce the cost in the conventional structure to connect the lead wire 58 with the brush bolder 59 directly since said lead wire 58 is expensive relatively.